


If you'll have me

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, blowjob, past bad sexual experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: Mumbo needed diamonds and built a shop to sell his ‘bits’. Well, he had planned to sell his moustache and clothing. But during a night of drinking he decided to sell his body instead and Tango is very interested.
Relationships: Tango/Mumbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	If you'll have me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta-reader AaronAmpora ! :)

Mumbo was nervous, glancing at the signs he had put up in his shop the evening before. He didn’t know if this had been a good idea. Sure, he was piss poor at the moment and every diamond he could get, would help him continue working on his mega base among other things. Redstone also didn’t come cheap… He really needed to spend more time gathering materials instead of buying everything in the Shopping District.

Ok, so maybe he had been a bit drunk out of frustration when he had started this idea. Maybe when he was drinking he got a bit… horny. He had been awoken by his communicator buzzing wildly, part of it being worried messages asking about his well-being and part of the messages inquiring if he was serious and if he was still up for sale.

He was nervous as hell now. Why had he replied that the offer still stood? Was it too late to take it back? Did he even want to take it back? Tango was already on his way and Mumbo’s heart was beating like crazy. It was just a blowjob. Nothing much. He could do that. He had done that before. Sure, his partner back then had not been very impressed by his skills, but it wasn’t really expensive… And hey, a shitty blowjob was better than none, wasn’t it?

Tango landed, entering the shop, an excited smile on his face and Mumbo already felt bad. He felt like he was cheating Tango out of some diamonds and before Tango could even say anything, Mumbo felt the need to tell him just that.

“Just so you know. I'm pretty lousy at this. If you want to, I can give you a discount and you decide what it was worth after we are done.”

Tango raised an eyebrow, looking at Mumbo a little critical and Mumbo got the feeling he was about to back out of the deal completely. Not that Mumbo could blame him. Who wanted to pay for something that bad?

“Mumbo, what are you talking about? I bet you are wonderful! I came here to get the Mumbo Experience, and I want that, not something any whore can give me if I pay enough.”

Mumbo blushed and Tango stepped up to him, putting a hand onto his chest and gently caressing it.

“Mumbo… You seem tense. If you don't want to do it, we can agree on something else for those diamonds if you need them that badly.” Tango checked his body out from his toes to the top of his head, smirking slightly. It sent a shiver down Mumbo’s back. “I quite like the way your moustache looks. I’d settle on that for those diamonds if you're more comfortable with it.”

Mumbo didn’t know why, but Tango’s soft voice giving him a way out, made his heart flutter, and he smiled a little, even if it was still a little nervous. “It’s… alright. Just don’t expect too much okay? I do want to do this. And you know what they say, practice makes perfect.”

Mumbo gave a little nervous giggle and as soon as the sound left his mouth, Tango surged forward, their lips smashing together. Mumbo made a surprised gasp and a tongue entered his mouth. The kiss lasted for a while and when they separated they were both out of breath.

Mumbo looked at Tango slightly dazed, and Tango seemed to look slightly apologetic. Mumbo wondered why. It had been a nice kiss. It had been hot. It made Mumbo want more. There was nothing to feel sorry for.

“Tango...”

“Should've asked first. This isn’t part of the deal after all.”

Mumbo shook his head and smiled a little. “It’s alright. You made me feel less nervous.” Mumbo let his hand trail down Tangos chest and slowly sank to his knees, following his hand on its way down. “And now let me make you feel good.”

Mumbo opened Tango’s pants, pulling them down slowly. He could already feel the hardness of Tango’s erection below the thin fabric of his shorts and it made blood rush to his own dick. He gently trailed the hand over the shorts and Tango shivered under this touch, letting out a small mewl. Mumbo’s breath quickened. He didn’t understand why this turned him on so much. Mumbo had never thought about a blowjob as being something exciting for the one giving it. With his last partner it had only been about satisfying them. His mouth could have been just a random hole to fuck for that guy. But with Tango it was already different. The way Tango looked down at him with nothing but adoration and excitement made Mumbo feel like he was the one in power and not the other way around.

A small smile made its way onto Mumbo’s face and he gently traced the line of Tango’s dick with one finger through the shorts. Tango’s hip twitched forward. Mumbo cleared his throat, still nervous. What was he supposed to do? Just rip down the shorts and let Tango fuck his mouth? His ex had always been so impatient when Mumbo had not gotten right to it. But Tango seemed different. Tango seemed to be happy with the pace. And so Mumbo kept up the gentle touches. He raised Tango’s shirt a little and began to kiss and suck on his lower abdomen, leaving quite a few marks. He then moved lower, his mouth against Tango’s dick. There was a wet patch on the shorts, where Tango must have already leaked a bit of precum. Mumbo put his mouth over it, sucking a little.

Tango whimpered above him, hands gripping onto Mumbo’s hair. But instead of pushing him forward, urging him to go, the hands just stayed there, not demanding anything, just holding him. It raised Mumbo's confidence a little more and he continued, his mouth moving over Tango's dick, kissing it gently until he reached the balls. He put his mouth around it, the fabric of the shorts dampening in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Mumbo", Tango's breath hitched and Mumbo's grin widened a little. It was almost cute how needy Tango suddenly sounded. And Mumbo wanted more. He didn't want this to be a quick thing. He wanted to get to know all of the noises Tango could make. He wanted to be the reason for those noises. It was so unlike anything he had ever experienced before. At a tantalizing speed, Mumbo pushed the shorts down. Tango's erection sprang free and Mumbo took a second to admire the way it curved upwards, a drop of cum shining on the tip. Involuntarily Mumbo licked his suddenly dry lips.

But he held back. He wouldn't go straight to the main event. His hand was back again on Tango's dick, touches light as he trailed his finger up and down. He gathered the little bit of cum on the tip of his finger, looked up into Tango's now widened eyes, and then licked the cum off. Tango started breathing harder as Mumbo proceeded to take two of his fingers into his mouth and suck on them, a mock display of what he was going to do with Tango's dick in a bit. He let go of the fingers with a wet plop, a sound that sounded far too pornographic in his ears. His fingers were glistening with his own saliva. He finally took a hold of Tango's dick, fingers curling around it, his hand moving up and down, setting a slow speed.

Tango's hips kept bucking forward and Mumbo put his free hand on them to keep Tango pressed against the wall. He looked up unsure, if that had been overstepping anything. This was a service Tango had bought after all so should he really decide how it went down? What if Tango would be mad at him for holding him back?

But Tango just let out a breathless laughter, smiling down at Mumbo. "Sorry. I got a bit eager there. You're just so amazing at this." Mumbo could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. The compliment seemed to embarrass him more than the dick in his hand could ever do. And Tango giggled as he apparently came to the same realization. "Mumbo. I'm so fucking hard for you right now. You got no idea how much I want this. To have someone as handsome as you on your knees in front of me about to suck me off? Nothing could turn me on more."

Mumbo didn't get it. How could Tango speak so openly about all of this. Mumbo didn't even know what to reply. He averted his eyes, still blushing furiously, heart racing fast. Instead of giving Tango a reply he leant forward, sticking out his tongue and licking from the base of Tango's dick up to the top. He let his tongue swirl around the tip, dipping it a little into the slit tasting the saltiness of the little droplet of cum escaping it. Tango was moaning loudly again and Mumbo let his tongue move back and forth for a bit, moving lower then to the balls and pressing his lips against them, this time without any fabric in his way. He gently sucked on the skin there and Tango gave a surprised cry, his hips bucking against Mumbo's hand once more. It only enticed Mumbo to move to the other side and give it the same treatment as well.

Tango’s legs were shaking now and Mumbo looked up at him worried for a second. He wouldn’t fall over now, would he? “You good?”

“Y-yeah. Keep going. Just so good. You're so good. I really like that. Really good.”

Mumbo felt his face heat up again and he wanted to bury his face in embarrassment. How did Tango talk like that so easily? How could he pour out his heart like that while doing something so naughty?

Mumbo cleared his throat and lowered his eyes again, looking at the dick in front of him and focusing on that task instead of those compliments. He kept his hand moving, tightening his grip a little. He licked his lips one last time, swallowing nervously and then parted his lips to engulf the head of Tango’s dick.

Tango moaned again and the hand in Mumbo’s hair twitched, as if he wanted to pull him in closer, but resisted the urge. Mumbo still obliged Tango’s unspoken wish, taking more of him into his mouth. He kept moving his head up and down, each time taking more of it into his mouth. His tongue was swirling around, discovering every part of Tango’s dick, burning its form into his memory.

Mumbo let the dick drop from his mouth once more. Tango let out a disappointed whine and Mumbo looked up in worry, opening his mouth just in case, Tango decided to suddenly ram inside to take what he deserved. Tango didn’t move. The whine turned into a needy moan and then a soft giggle.

“God you asshole. Leaving me hanging like that, you...”, Tango started, but when he looked down into Mumbo’s worried and partly panicked eyes he stopped. There was suddenly a hand under Mumbo’s chin, putting soft pressure on it, making Mumbo stand up again.

“Mumbo? What is wrong?”

Mumbo shrugged helplessly. “Just...” He made a vague gesture. “Things… Nothing that would be appropriate to talk about while we are doing this… business transaction.”

“Nonsense. There is no better time. I need to know if you're alright. Am I doing anything wrong? Anything you want me to stop?”

“I am not the one with the power to decide how this is going down. It’s your diamonds.”

“No! This is not about the diamonds. Mumbo, talk to me.”

“I’m… God, Tango it’s not you. I’m just… The last time I did this wasn’t very nice for me. I… I felt like an object. Just there for his pleasure. I keep thinking…” Mumbo averted his eyes. He felt ridiculous. Tango had been nothing but nice and caring. It was unfair to compare him to that guy, but he couldn’t help it. “I’m scared I will do something wrong. I want to make it worth your diamonds.”

Tango put a hand onto Mumbo’s cheek, turning his head back, forcing him to look into Tango’s face again. Tango’s eyes were so soft and full of adoration and Mumbo felt even more ridiculous now for even insinuating that Tango might be remotely like his last partner.

“Mumbo. I won’t do anything you don’t want. The one in control here is you, not me. You have all the power. You decide what you want to do and how far you want to go. Sure, it would be nice if I came at the end of it, but if you aren’t feeling up for it, even that isn’t necessary. You got me?”

Mumbo nodded and Tango pulled him into a soft kiss. Mumbo’s eyes widened in surprise. His last partner had never kissed him during or after a blowjob, telling him that it was gross and would make him…

Mumbo pressed his eyes shut, trying not to think about that. Tango was different. Tango was soft and caring. The hand in his hair started caressing him gently and Mumbo let out a soft mewl. The kiss was slow and gentle and Mumbo felt his mind return to the present. When they separated Tango gave him one last small peck on the lips and then smiled

“You better?”

Mumbo nodded, smiling as well. “Yeah… Thanks.”

Mumbo went back onto his knees, the hand staying in his hair, but never pushing. Mumbo was face level with Tango’s glistening dick again and that sight really turned him on. He took the dick into his mouth again, forcing his throat to relax and moving his mouth down further and further, until his nose was buried into golden locks. Tango let out a shout, his body starting to shake again, the dick in Mumbo’s mouth twitching in excitement.

While one of Mumbo’s hands started playing with Tango’s balls, the other hand wandered down, opening his own pants. It was a little difficult with one hand, but he managed to free his hard dick, taking it into his hand and stroking it gently. He moved his head back and forth in time with his own strokes.

He never thought giving a simple blowjob could feel so nice and would turn him on so much. It was amazing. He let out a moan and the vibrations drove Tango crazy, the sound of his moans increasing. Mumbo let the dick slip from his mouth, licking around the head again, moving his hand faster now. He knew Tango was getting close. He was barely talking anymore, just moaning and whimpering, and his dick kept pulsating. And Mumbo didn’t even have to think about how he wanted this to end. He softly kissed the tip of Tango’s dick, before he took it in his mouth again, moving faster now than before.

“Mumbo! Mumbo, I’m...”

The hand on his hair pulled a little, as if Tango wanted him to pull away. Ever the gentleman, that guy. But Mumbo didn’t care. Mumbo wanted this. Mumbo wanted to taste the cum. When Tango’s hips twitched forward, he made his throat relax again, taking all of the dick down his throat. He let it stay there. He kept the hand on his own dick moving, feeling his orgasm coming, the lack of air bringing him to the edge even faster and he came with a loud moan, sending vibrations all over Tango's dick. Tango gave one final shout and Mumbo could feel the cum flooding down his throat and – as Tango pulled out – into his mouth.

The dick slipped from Mumbo’s mouth and he swallowed the cum without hesitation, licking his lips while looking up at Tango.

Tango was still out of breath and then slowly slipping down the wall, his legs no longer carrying him. His eyes were closed and Mumbo looked at him searching, tilting his head a little.

“You good? Sorry that I didn’t back off, I...”

“It was perfect.”

“You are just saying that.”

Tango finally opened his eyes and looked at Mumbo out of wide eyes, looking completely content and satisfied. It was weird to think that Mumbo was the one who had caused such an expression. "Mumbo. This was one of the best blowjobs I have ever gotten. I don't know why you thought you couldn't do this. This was... wow. Just wow."

Mumbo felt heat rush to his face and a slight giggle left his mouth. Tango leaned his forehead against Mumbo's, already joining the infectious giggling. It took them a few seconds to calm down again, both looking deep into each other's eyes, silence suddenly hanging between them.

"So...", Tango started.

"So...?"

"I... If you ever want to do this again. I would be interested. I'd pay you of course, don't worry about that. And only if you want it. I wouldn't want to pressure you into it."

"I'd love to. And for you I'll make a special price", Mumbo replied, smiling softly.

Tango's hand was now gently caressing his cheek, a thumb tracing over Mumbo's lower lip.

"I really wanna kiss you right now."

"Uh huh..."

"May I kiss you, Mumbo?"

"Yes please."

The thumb left Mumbo's mouth, but was soon replaced by Tango's lips. Mumbo's eyes closed on their own accord, he pressed closer to Tango, putting his arms around him. Mumbo wanted to be closer. He wanted to feel that warm body pressed against his. There were arms around him now as well and he felt so warm and safe. They only separated when Mumbo's communicator on one of the chests let out a series of beeps.

"That was...", Mumbo said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

Mumbo cleared his throat, tucking his now soft dick back into his pants and walking over to his communicator. This was just business. He shouldn't be getting attached to Tango. This was just their high after orgasm. A makeout session like that didn't mean anything.

One glance at his communicator showed him a flurry of new messages. Apparently some Hermits had heard the moaning coming from his shop and now he had even more inquiries about the deals. His eyes wandered down the list. There were so many offers. Some even including bonus diamonds, if he'd do something especially kinky and oh boy, he had never thought that innocent Keralis would be into... Oh boy...

"So, you've got the next client waiting already?", Tango asked from behind. There was the sound of shuffling fabric as Tango probably made himself look more presentable.

Mumbo just made a non-committal sound, still scrolling through his messages. If he did all of those he'd be the richest Hermit on the server. He could kiss his financial problems Goodbye. He wouldn't have to manually mine anything ever again.

"So I think we agreed on 64 diamonds?", Tango said behind him and Mumbo felt something tug at his heart at that question. It was a stark reminder that all of this had been nothing more than a business transaction, how uncommon it might be.

"I told you, you pay what you want, depending on how happy you were with the service." Mumbo's voice sounded flat, even to his own ears.

"Well in that case I'll pay double. It was really nice."

"Oh... yeah? Thanks." Mumbo felt himself blush at the compliment, but at the same time trying to calm his heart down. This was business. He finally turned away from his communicator to look at Tango. He expected a smiling face, after all, the mood had been pretty great a minute ago. Instead he saw the disappointment he felt mirrored on Tango's face. And that could mean only one thing...

"I guess I'll leave then, right? You need to get to your next client..."

"No."

"No?"

Tango looked at him in confusion. Slowly a smile crept onto Mumbo's face.

"No. I decided I'm closing the shop. You see, I just discovered, that there's really only one person I want my body to belong to."

The underlying message of what he had said seemed to dawn on Tango, as he also started smiling, walking right back into Mumbo's personal space. "Pray tell, dear friend, who would that be?"

Mumbo giggled softly, putting a gentle kiss onto the corner of Tango's mouth.

"Well that would be you. If you'll have me?"

"There's nothing I'd love more."


End file.
